Aaron Davis (Shroob12)
Aaron Davis, also known as the Prowler, is a criminal working within New York City. Wanting to further his criminal interests, he sought out Jackson Brice and Herman Schultz, two criminals who were working for Adrian Toomes' Crew, in order to purchase their alien-human hybrid weapons. During the meeting, however, Davis encountered Spider-Man, who had saved his life. As a result of his life being saved, Davis agreed to help Spider-Man get all the alien guns off the streets where they could endanger innocent lives. He is actually a member of the Foot Clan. History During his criminal career within New York City, Aaron Davis was arrested four times between 2011 and 2014, while supporting his nephew, Miles Morales, who also lived in the city. Davis had also admitted that he used to work with Mac Gargan, although he had claimed that Gargan was "crazy" and ceased working with him sometime before 2016. Despite this, Davis had still kept tabs on Gargan, knowing that he was entering a deal with the criminal Vulture on the Staten Island Ferry later that day. Failed Weapons Deal Davis met Jackson Brice and Herman Schultz in the outskirts of Queens where Brice enthusiastically demonstrated a weapon created with Ultron parts, straight out of Sokovia. Davis was wary of the weapon, telling them that he wanted a small device so he could simply mug people. Brice put the weapon away and offered several other devices, such as Black Hole Grenades, Taser Rods and an Anti-Gravity Climber, which Davis took interest in. Confrontation with Spider-Man Several days later, Davis was walking towards his car with his groceries. As he prepared to close his car's boot, his hand was webbed to the bonnet. Davis looked up in surprise to see Spider-Man advancing towards him with his voice amplified. Davis, having heard Spider-Man's voice on the bridge, wasn't intimidated and started teasing Spider-Man on whether he was a girl or a boy, causing Spider-Man to become flustered and disable the amplifier. Spider-Man asked Davis where the arms dealers were, only for Davis to tell him that he did not know where the Vulture or his crew were. He confessed to Spider-Man that he has a nephew that he wants to keep safe so he told him that he knew where Vulture's next arms deal would be. Spider-Man thanked him and ran off, only for Davis to remind him that he had not given him a location. After berating Spider-Man's lackluster interrogation skills, he told Spider-Man that the deal would be happening on the Staten Island Ferry at eleven o'clock. Spider-Man ran off leaving Davis webbed to his car, telling him that the webbing would dissolve in two hours to Davis' dismay, as he had ice cream melting in the car.1 While trying to free himself, Davis accidentally dropped his keys and was unable to reach them. He also failed in convincing a bystander to aid him. Realizing that the spiderweb wasn't going to melt soon and he would have to wait, Davis resolved to call Miles to apologize and tell him that he wouldn't be able to attend their planned appointment. Neo Avengers He with Mr. E, Ultra Violet, Killow and Lord Garmadon (Shroob12) were fighting Snake Eyes and his crew in the Battle of Miami. After S.H.E.I.L.D arrived he and his crew ran off. Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Ninjas Category:Arms Dealers Category:Related to Vigilante Category:Foot Clan Members